Purple Insanity (Was It Justified?)
by Blumenkranz
Summary: The emotional documentary of Purple Guy. From a regular man to a housed undead animotronic.


_...Purple_ _Guys Pov..._

I...was not always like this. I was once a ordinary man with a wife and kids and a fair end job. I had once loved everything about life. Now...I feel nothing.

... _Flashback..._

It was my son's birthday and I wanted to take him to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, where I worked at currently, to hold his birthday and have fun. Lately he's been sleeping and I've been working overtime so I haven't been home a lot to give his brother a scolding about bullying him. My youngest son has a tendency of telling me of this so I bought him stuffed animals to help relieve some of his loneliness as him and his brother are two completely different ages and cannot relate to each other. Not only that, my eldest son has friends that are bullies too. As I made the preparations, I saw the birthday boy and gave him a warm hug. I sat him down as he was yawning and went to grab his cake. But as soon as I returned I dropped the cake. My eyes opened in horror as my little boys head was bitten off, his body laying limply against the animotronic. Everyone fled the place and I only could stand and watch as I felt myself lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was sirens.

I wake up to find myself in a chair and I dashed out the room looking for my little boy, a doctor approached me and led me into my son's room. His head was covered in bandages and I'm can't see his face. The doctor told me it was a miracle he lived, his frontal lobe was gone but he could still live. As the doctor left, I was unable to contain my grief and collapsed beside my little boys side. I was so devastated. I couldn't help but cry for hours by his side. I felt like it was my fault, if I had never left he would have been safe. He would still be smiling next to me. He would...I don't know how long I was crying but the nurse said visiting hours were over. I couldn't leave him here, I clutched him so tight, I lost him once I won't lose him again. They took me by force and as I was on the ground all I could think of was my little angel.

I stopped seeing him after that, I couldn't handle it. It'll just result in another breakdown. The nightmares plagued me and I hate myself.

It's been so long hasn't it my birthday boy?

 _I don't know what I was thinking_

 _Leaving my child behind_

 _Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_

 _With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever_

 _I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river_

 _Is this revenge I'm seeking or seeking someone to avenge me?_

 _Stuck in my own paradox, I wanna set myself free_

 _Maybe I should just chase and find before they'll try to stop it._

 _It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_

 _It's been so long since I last seen my son_

 _In that pale bed, how I wish you weren't there_

 _Since you've been gone, I've been singing this sad song_

 _So that I could ponder_

 _The sanity of your father_

 _I wish I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes but the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_

 _Your sweet little eyes_

 _Your little smile_

 _Is all I remember_

 _Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

 _Justification is killing me but killing isn't justified_

 _What happened to my son, I'm terrified_

 _It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger_

 _I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish I've been there_

 _It's been so long since last I seen my son_

 _In that pale bed, how I wish you weren't there_

 _Since you've been gone_

 _I've been singing this sad song_

 _So I could ponder_

 _The sanity of your father_

 _I lifted my head up from my hands and looked around again. I was in the bar again. Drinking helped so much. It helped me not think of him. As I down my fifth glass, I contemplated suicide. It wasn't the fort thought I had of it. It was one of the many thoughts I had. I cried again and covered my face again._

 _Then suddenly a new thought appears_

 _Children_

 _My son was always so lonely, maybe if...I hurt children he'd be happy. My boy didn't deserve this. Not at all. So if I hurt them...maybe...everything would be okay._

 _I stopped crying only for me to consort into a wide sick grin._

 _One by one, I killed_

 _It was for my son to be happy_

 _I lured them with a unceasing smile and slaughtered them._

 _I wanted them to feel how my son did._

 _My first victim was my own son, the true murderer._

 _My sweet son had toys of all the animotronics so I put the kids in there so my son could have his toys come to life._

 _So he wouldn't be alone anymore_

 _No one ever suspected me_

 _No one ever knew_

 _Even as years pass, no one even bothered._

 _But I couldn't help but feel a lingering guilt of it all._

 _The ghost of my son haunts me everyday to go back there._

 _To where everything happened, to where everything started._

 _I obeyed my son and returned back there._

 _I took them all apart_

 _But as soon as I did, I regretted it for the rest of my life_

 _The phantom of the children I killed awoke and I for the second time in my life I was scared._

 _I ran away and tried to hide and I hid in a suit._

 _I mocked and laughed at them._

 _But..._

 _A malfunction..._

 _And indescribable pain coursed through my body._

 _Every part of my body was twisting, turning, scratching, and scraping._

 _I screamed._

 _I cried_

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _I was dying_

 _The childrens spirits dissappeared_

 _Only my son's remained in front of me, smiling and reaching his hand out._

 _I helplessly reached out, only for it nothing to be there all along._

 _The last thought I ever had was of my son and the children I killed playing and laughing together._

 _Maybe...I could die in peace._

 _Even if I should stay here forever._

 _-Memory End-_

 _-Springtrap/Purple guy_

Even when I'm sitting on this cold hard floor, I know somewhere my son is happy. I suppose this is a fitting end for me. I deserve it for what I've done. I'm sorry everyone. If I'm ever given a do-over I'll make it right. Even if I'm stuck here. Its okay. I'm happy.

-Owari-

 **So I wrote this to give insight into the purple guy. He's not sick as he's made to be. Or in my point of view. If he truly wanted to kill children without a reason, why didn't he just kill a neighbors child or his first son's friends? He could easily kill them but instead chose to kill kids in the pizzeria. He takes and kills them into the room where only employees are suppose to go, orginal ly to where his son was locked in. He must have had a reason to kill the kids but what?**

 **The story begins with purple guy reminiscing about how things used to be and how his life was. (He's im the springtrap suit) He begins to have flashbacks. He remembers his sons birthday and gets ready for it. When he leaves, his son is dead and he faints. He wakes up in the hospital and finds his son still alive but almost headless. Finding out what happened, he spirals downward and is slowly losing his sanity. He frequently goes to the bar and drinks constantly to avoid the thoughts plaguing him. The song "it's been so long" is actually him singing about how he hasn't seen him for a long time because he can't handle it. He wishes that he wasn't there and he wished that he was there to save him. His** **thoughts become so overwhelming and is so consumed with grief and guilt that he considers suicide. Instead of that he thinks of killing children to redeem his son and give him friends to play with. His characteristic grin we all know today is seen upon him. He kills because he think his son will be happy that he did it and he wanted the children to feel how his son felt. His son harbored every animotronic toy and thus he stuffed the kids there so his son can have real toys to play with. When it says that his son tells him to go back to the pizzeria, it is possible that he is hallucinating. He obeys and returns there only to die. When he "sees" the image of his son smiling and reaching his hand out, this confirms the hallucination. At the ending, he is happy that he trapped there forever.**


End file.
